The Belle's Tale
by SplishySplash
Summary: This is my English project, It is written as Chaucer would have in the Canterbury Tales, it has FredDaphne shipping


**The Belle's Tale**

I n the close kingdom of Scotland

Lived three main nobles who owned a lot of the land

It is not much to be said, but they all fought

For the same red-headed girl they sought.

The first had most of the power

that he made the other nobles cower.

He was richer than the king, one might say,

That he owned the day of Wednesday.

This powerful noble had the name of Sir Peter,

And he was a very sought after bachelor

The second one was a great warrior,

He freed the Scots, he was their savior,

Not to mention he was quite the ladies man

(and he thought himself of quite the he-man)

He sought the attention from all his people

And even built himself really big temple.

This cocky noble was called Sir Frank

He was so sought after,

Even the French called their currency franc.

The third, and the last, was the quietest,

He wasn't the richest or the bravest

The peasants would say that he had the biggest heart

And probably out of the three, was the most smart

He had blonde hair and blue eyes,

Not so bad looking edgewise.

This kind noble was known as Sir Fred

It is a shame that he is unwed.

Now about this red headed beauty

So you know her name was Daphne.

She was the daughter of a merchant

And was noticed by the nobles at a shipment

Each noble was dropped by her looks

And each had offered her father things they had on

the books

Her father looked at her gravely

She smiled and looked at the three men bravely,

"Each of you must take my daughter for a day,

Then she will decide my say."

Said her father, having faith in her choice

And the nobles rejoiced.

Sir Peter, being the richest, went first

And he chose to serve sauerkraut and liverwurst.

After the dinner they went for a ride,

But due to the lack of planning got stuck in the tide

The night ended and Sir Peter walked her home

Its safe to say she was glad to be home.

The next morning Sir Frank came by

and presented her with a some green cacti

She smiled and set it down

She turned her back and gave a frown.

They spent the day by the sea

and Sir Frank was being very touchy.

She ended up running away

And hid for the rest of they day.

The next day, she was worried

This day would be sullied.

As Sir Fred knocked on her door

She opened it and her heart did soar

His blue eyes had caught her off guard

Without even trying he was playing the good card

Meanwhile in the castle of Peter

sat both Frank and Peter

Both fuming at the outcome of their date

Peter decided he was going to get her

at any rate

So the two nobles began to plan:

how to make young Fred look like a madman

Fred and Daphne were having a great time

the best fun of their young lifetime

He had introduced her to some of his friends,

A genius named Velma, and two other godsends

The tall and lanky Shaggy, and mans best friend Scooby Doo.

The oddest pair, both of the two.

The five of them spent the whole day walking through town

of the small little capetown

Towards the end of the afternoon, they began to head

To the castle owned by Sir Fred

"Welcome Daphne, to my humble abode,"

He started as Shaggy and Scooby came in with an armload

Of all kinds of food imaginable, from chicken to sweets,

To coconuts to beets.

They had a smile as the four sat in the chairs

as a scream was heard from the top of the stairs

They looked at Scooby, who was trembling with fright

"You go first Scooby."said Fred with a light

"Nope." Said the cowardly dog behind a tall paper stack

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Asked Fred, with a box

The dog shook his head and "would you to it for two?

Or how about the whole box?"

Scooby took the box then jumped up in the

lead then took some action

"Velma?" they cried as they started to run

"What happened?" Asked Fred, "They could almost hear

you in Zion."

"Jinkies" She cried. "I just saw a great frightening ghost!"

"G-g-ghost?"shrieked Shaggy and Scooby Doo almost

Dropping their meal,

"But they aren't real are they." Daphne said

They sat there and pondered until someone said.

_Give me the girl, or else_ said a great green being

The four couldn't believe it, it was obviously something

they weren't used to seeing

In a panic they started to run, Shaggy and Scooby in the lead

And soon Fred, Daphne and Velma quickly agreed

Began to follow, down the steps, through the door

and in to a hollow and strait into a moor.

Fred and Velma were able to stop, but the rest weren't

so lucky

Velma reached and pulled the first she could reach,

It turned out to be Shaggy, who was white as a sheet,

Who quickly grabbed Scooby's tail,

While Fred quickly grabbed on to drowning female

He pulled her out with much grace

And the color quickly fell from her face

Fred turned around to see what was wrong

Stood their chasers about as long as a furlong

Running to catch up to the young noble and the girl,

They ran even further for both of the churls

Into a group of bushes, hoping that they chose

a good hiding spot

And that the others were uncaught.

Just as they thought their luck was good

In front of them stood

Two greenish ghouls with evil looks

and on ones hand had a great big hook

"We've caught you, you fool,

You think you can out run a mule?"

Now give me what I want."

One of the ghost began to taunt.

Fred put a protective arm around her waist

His anger becoming unlaced.

"You will have to come through me,"

His confidence was gaining strongly

as there was a noise from behind

Fred and Daphne's hands became entwined

As Scooby and Shaggy fell out of the trees

And unfortunately being chased by a swarm of bees,

The bees decided to find a better pray

They started chasing the ghosts to their dismay

Right in to the castle wall

Just in time did Fred and Daphne see them fall

Out of nowhere fell a net

Over the two ghosts, but don't forget

That there is still one more around

That Velma hasn't yet made a sound

The four ran over to the last member

Her eyes full of ember

"Velma, what happened to you?"

Asked Scooby Doo.

"After I freed you from the moor,

I noticed a trap door

And began to solve the mystery

Of those to two dummies.

I followed down the way

And I heard them say

That they wanted to win the prize

of a very great size,

I guessed they were talking about Daphne

And assumed that they were the two

Nobles who decided to make do

With their own rules to the game

They thought they'd get more fame

So I took the matter into my own hands

and trapped them with the moorlands.

"Velma you are a genius." Said Fred

"Zoink's Velma!" Shaggy said

The clock struck twelve and Fred began to panic

"We have to get you home, before your dad

becomes sick."

Then the two took off towards her house,

trying to be quiet as a mouse.

They reached the door and she began to whisper

"You Sir Fred, are quite the charmer,

I will see you tomorrow when I choose

who my heart ensues."

The night came to an end

and the nobles began to descend

Daphne stood up on the steps

With her father next instep

Her father began to speak

"My daughter which you seek,

will get to marry Sir Fred."

The youngest noble began to turn red,

"Because you Sir Peter and Sir Frank

we caught on to your little prank."

The two nobles began to cry

as the other one was on a high.

He was awarded with a kiss

I can safely say he was in pure bliss

The friends of Sir Fred smiled as if it was

something new

and it didn't go unsaid, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

So they were married in the end

I'll have you commend

Be assure that the next part

is in another story, I will start

at another time, when I get the chance

I will guarantee you it will be another romance

The Miller grunted from behind

With all the other male members combined

The Wife of Bath looked with interest

Smiled her warmest

As the group continued on their way

**The End**


End file.
